Demonc Desires
by NSlover10938
Summary: War once plagued our land leaving in its wake the demon kingdom of Razon where the demon lord waits for his prizes. He sends hunters after my friend Adri and I, till we enter a city known as the OuterWorld where we bump into two demon boys and that where this story gets a little out of control. SuzakuxOC LuluxOC
1. Chapter 1 Hunters the DemonLords Plans

Hey everyone i made a new book tell me what you think i don't own any code geass characters LuluxOC SuzakuxOC

It was a cold and rainy night, people ran as fast as they could to get to shelter, but there was two people leaning against a building. Their eyes scanned the crowd watching waiting for the right kill, the violet eyes locked on his target and started to follow his target until she walked into and alleyway. He appeared from the shadows and grabbed her, covering her mouth with his hand and using it to make her turn her head exposing her heck. His fangs unsheathed from his gums, slowly tracing her neck until he found the perfect spot to bite her. His fangs disappeared in her neck; he began to suck out the sweet substance that came from the wound. She became very weak and started to drift into the afterlife until he smashed his hand through her back and out her rib cage grabbing a slivery colored orb, it was her soul. He pulled his hand out of the girls chest and let her body fall to the muddy floor with a thump he tilted his head back and ate the soul whole, licking his lips afterwards.

"So are we done for the night." Came a dark voice.

"Yes we should be heading back to the school before we get caught sneaking out again." Replied the violet-eyed man. They walked further into the ally fading slowly into the shadows.

**Far away from the city. **

"Come on Adri we can't stay here we need to keep moving before they catch up!" I yelled through my ragged breaths.

"But Suki I'm so tired I can't even feel my legs anymore." Adri panted before collapsing to her knees in exhaustion

I turned to my best friend her hair was now black as the night, I never understood what happened to make it change from black during the night to snow white during the day. But it was her eyes that got all the attention from the boys they where a very light mint green that popped with her different hair colors.

Then a twig snapped we both looked up to see the hunters coming closer. "_Shit we wasted too much time and I'm running out of magic to use_."

I closed my eyes concentrating on the spell I was using "Tera Dew Ruba!" I yelled opening my eyes that were now glowing neon green. The trees, shrubs, and vines came to life and began to rap tightly around the hunters keeping them in place. The vines crawled up their bodies and tightly wrapped around their neck suffocating them. I slowly walk over to one and snapped my fingers and the vines loosened on his neck allowing him to speak.

"Ok who the hell are you and why have you been chasing us all over the world?!" I snarled.

"Hehe like I tell that to a bitch like you!" I growled.

"I'll ask you one more time who sent you and I promise to make you death painless." I snapped back making him slightly flinch.

"Well since you are going to kill me anyways I might as well tell you. The Demon Lord wants the two beauties he seeks and you two are what he seeks."

"The Demon Lord, but why?" I asked shiver slightly at remembrance of the old crazy man.

"He wants you two to bare his children even though you are not demons he still wants you and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants, not even your powers can save you from him."

I turned and snapped my fingers, the vines immediately tightened around his and his teammate's necks causing them to struggle and soon die from lack of oxygen.

We finally found a good place where we could sleep for the night, I crawled into my sleeping bag, I couldn't sleep my head was throbbing from the worried for what might happen if we get caught. I turned to Adri to see she was already dead asleep, but I could not sleep so easily, I haven't slept well for the last eight months when this whole chase started. Memories began to fill my mind of when the hunters first attacked us in our hometown.

It was a beautiful morning in the Black Bloods Village; we were a peaceful village never getting caught in any of the wars. I was walking through the village looking for Adri, it was a surprise that we ever got along when we were kids we would always fight about everything we even went as far as casting spells at each other. I guess once we grew up we started seeing each other as friend rather than enemies and soon we became close almost like we were blood sisters. I had been looking for Adri for hours when I finally found her sitting under a tree with a book in her hands.

"Adri there you are!" She looked up from her book with a smile.

"Hey Suki why were you looking for me?" She asked closing her books concentrating on me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to find some herbs for my potions I'm running low." I swung my basket in front of her and smiled.

"Which is rare, so sure I need to get some as well." She laughed.

We walked out of the village and headed for the forest where things grew the best. I was picking up some mushrooms while she was picking up different mosses. We spent a good hour picking up supplies for our potions before we started to heading back to the village, but when we came through the thicket of trees we saw the whole village engulfed in flames. We were about to run and help the village but in front of the village stood an army of hunters who seemed to be looking our way. Then they ran towards us and we had to abandon our village even when we really wanted to return to our home and hope it was nothing more than a bad dream. We ran from continent to continent and yet we still were found even when we hid in the shadows, we were found.

Please comment and fav


	2. Chapter 2 New Home

Coming back to reality I looked at the still dark sky I must have been asleep for maybe an hour at the most we have been running for so long I just want this to be over but there is no way in hell that would ever happen. I got up and began to make breakfast so we could move before more hunters could arrive. Once I was finished I walked over to Adri who was dead to the world.

"Adri get up!" I yelled, sighing when she didn't move a muscle. "Ok you leave me no choice, Agua Torma Denta." My eyes flashed neon blue, water began to formed in the air into a tight ball before I let it drop on Adri. She instantly jumped awake looking for someone to kill.

'Good to see your awake breakfast is ready and then we are moving out".

"But, but fine whatever." She grumbled eating her breakfast I looked to see the suns first rays hit the earth with its warmth. "_If only there was someone like that then I could be happy_." I looked back at Adri whose hair was turning snow white as the sun's first rays hit her skin, as we finished we began to our way to the next town. After five hour of none stop walking we made it to OtherWorld City, it was defiantly the hugest city we have ever stayed in and hopefully we could stay here for a while. We grabbed our hoods and pulling them over our heads and continued into the city. Then we came up on an expensive hotel called Shadow Monsters INN.

"How about here?" I asked turning towards Adri, she just nodded we were both were too tired from walking to really care.

I walked in she followed close behind as we made our way to the receptionist the greeted us with a smile.

"Welcome to Shadow Monsters INN how my I help you today?" She asked.

"I would like a room for my sister and I." I said looking around the lobby.

"Hmm let me see what we have opened." Typing fast on the silver computer. "Oh the penthouse is open would you like that one?" She asked ready to add us to the list.

"Yes please how much will that room cost a day?" I asked counting the stacks of cash I kept handy for just theses types of situated.

"2,908 dollars a day and how long do you plan to stay for?"

"A month and I would like to pay you in advance." I said while grabbing eight stacks of cash out of my backpack.

"What? But why you can wait if you want?" she sputtered at the stacks of cash being laid down in front of her.

"No I will pay now here 100,000 dollars for the room and any things we may need."

"Thank you and here are your keys it's on the top floor, once in the elevator just put the key in and turn and it will take you to your room."

"Thank you very much." We said turning towards the elevator I put my key in and turned it the elevator jerked upwards, slowly ascending until we hit the top floor when the doors opened, we were shocked to see a huge open living room with a flat screen TV a black leather couch and low glass table sitting in front. I pulled my key out and hit the button to send the elevator back to the lobby; we walked around to see that there was kitchen with stainless steel appliances, golden granite counter tops with cherry oak cabinets. Then we looked at the dinning room which had a diamond chandelier that hung over a glass table that laid on a rectangular base with four chair that were made with the most divine golden fabric.

There were two bedrooms, the first one had a king size bed that had more than twenty pillows laying on it with a brown tan cover sheet that had a swirl design on the edges. Over the bed was an arch that was painted a medium brown that made it pop off the light brown walls. The side tables were silver with granite tops, on the tables were sliver lamps with a swirl design on it with tan shades. In the corner were three huge windows that looked out over the city with a sliver color with black pillows lounge chair sitting in front of the beautiful view. Lastly there was a flat screen TV that hung on the opposite wall of the bed.

"Call it!" Adri yelled jumping into the bed, I laughed and walk over to the other bedroom it was even better than Adri's room. It was a deep red room with golden crown molding that was a handmade flame design. There was a king size bed on the right wall covered with red silk cover sheet with silver and gold streaks running down the sheets. There was a flat screen TV and a small bar in the room on the opposite side of the bed. On the far side of the room was a wall of windows with a gold couch sitting in front of a beautiful view of the sunset.

"Thanks Adri" I yelled, she came in and her mouth fell open

"I want this room!"

"Too bad you have the other room so get going I'm heading to bed."

"Goodnight then."

"Night." I said, before changing clothes into nothing but a bra and some panties and jumped into the silk sheets, and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The morning came too early for both boys, hunting at night was a lot harder, but it was the easiest way to get their food and not get caught even though they're always exhausted. They were walking through campus together getting all the girls to giggle and blush as they passed.

"The girls are as lively as ever don't you think Lelouch?" The violet-eyed boy looked at him then back at the girls.

"I guess but who can blame them when the two hottest guys in school are best friends right Suzaku?' His green-eyed friend just smiled.

"So true!"

They laughed and walked into the student counsel room to see Milly was there she smiled which was not a good sign.

"Glad you boys decided to make it, now recently we have had students go missing and found dead in town so we need to get new students to join and that's where you two come in, since you are the hottest guys in school go and bring people here. Please!" She asked with her puppy dog eyes.

"Why should we?" Lelouch asked

"Because if you don't I will make you wear a dress again and make Suzaku wear a cheerleaders outfit and you will have to wear them for the whole day." They both flinched remembering the last time she did that.

"Fine we will, just don't make us do that again!" Suzaku yelped.

"Then you may leave." With that they walked out of the room, when they were out of the hearing distance they let out a sigh.

"Why the hell do we have to do this?" Suzaku asked not happy about doing Milly's dirty work.

"Because if we don't we will have to deal with her when we get back and we can always put people under a spell and make them come here."

"Good point lets go so we can get this done I don't want to miss dinner." He smirked as they disappeared into thin air.


End file.
